The present application relates generally to the field of faucets. More specifically, the present application relates to systems and methods for releasably coupling a pullout sprayhead to a faucet body.
Some faucets, kitchen faucets in particular, employ a sprayhead attached to a flexible hose. When not needed, the sprayhead is typically docked into an end of a spout. Conventional methods for retaining the sprayhead in the spout include counterweights, mechanical snaps, compression fittings, and compression springs. U.S. Pat. No. 7,753,079 discloses using a magnet attached to each of the sprayhead and the end of the spout to retain the sprayhead therein. Counterweights may be noisy or come to rest on pipes or other items under the sink. Mechanical snaps and compression fit systems may wear over time. Compression springs may be noisy and tend to have a high retraction force when the sprayhead is fully extended and a low retraction force when the sprayhead is docked. Magnets in the sprayhead and at the end of the spout are often limited in size or drive the shape of the spout outlet, limiting aesthetic design options. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved docking system for releasably coupling a pullout sprayhead to a faucet body.